1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for selectively isomerizing iodoaromatic compounds, especially for converting 2-iodonaphthalene to mixtures of naphthalene, iodonaphthalenes, and 2,6-diiodonaphthalene.
2. Discussion of Background
It has long been desired to be able to derivatize aromatic compounds and in particular condensed ring aromatic compounds in commercially attractive quantities since many of these compounds possess properties which would fill long sought needs. In particular, the compound 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid or its esters is particularly desired for use in the manufacture of polyesters which would have excellent barrier properties when fabricated into films, bottles or coatings. However, known techniques for producing 2,6-naphthalene dicarboxylic acid and esters are very expensive and impractical for commercial exploitation.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Synthesis of iodobenzene starting from benzene and iodine is usually carried out in the liquid phase in the presence of an oxidative agent, preferably nitric acid. Such techniques have been described in the literature and in particular in Japanese No. 58/77830, U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 453392 and by Datta and Chatterjee in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, 39, 437, (1917). Other oxidative agents have also been suggested but none of these have proven to be more efficient or convenient than nitric acid. Typical of the other oxidative agents which have been suggested are idoic acid, sulfur trioxide and hydrogen peroxide as described by Butler in the Journal of Chemical Education, 48, 508, (1971). The use of metal halogenides to catalyze iodination has been suggested by Uemura, Noe, and Okano in the Bulletin of Chemical Society of Japan, 47, 147, (1974). The concept of direct iodination of benzene in the gas phase over the zeolite 13X has been suggested in Japanese Patent Publication 81/77631 in the absence of any oxidizing agent.
Ishida and Chono in Japanese Kokai No. 59/219241 have suggested a technique for oxyiodinating benzene over very acidic zeolite catalyst having a silica to alumina (SiO.sub.2 :Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) ratio of greater than 10. In this technique benzene is reacted with iodine in the presence of oxygen to produce iodinated benzene. According to this disclosure approximately 96% of the benzene which is converted is converted to iodinated form. However, the remaining benzene is oxidized to carbon dioxide and other combustion products resulting in the loss of valuable starting material.